Mistaken Identities X-men The Movie II
by Qalets
Summary: The sequel to X-men the movie, where a lot of things don't go to plan. Like to know wot you all think (and can anyone think of a better title?)


Act 1

Scene 1

The film starts with a shot of heavy rain falling into puddles on the sidewalk. For a moment this is all we see before a pair of feet, clad in smart, black, shiney boots, break the shot and we follow them as they find shelter in a nearby telephone box. Once they are safely inside we span upwards talking in the apperance of the rest of the man, who is black, quite attractive and in his late thirties. 

Slowly the man picks up the receiver and begins to dial a number, however as he does this the camera shot changes to watch a couple appear from a shop doorway across the rain-beaten street, through the slats in the telephone boxes side. They are laughing and carefree, trying to dodge the rain as they run, hands around each other, edge of the sidewalk and begin to try to hail a cab.

Quietly, as if almost in the background, the man flirts with the person on the other end of the phone, without ever taking his eyes from a point just to one side of the camera - presumably in the direction of the two people. 

Suddenly we switch back, to see through his eyes, and watch the couple enter the cab they have just hailed. However as they do so we catch a glimpse of their smiling faces: Cyclops and Jean Grey 

The camera cuts back to the man inside the phone box; still staring in the direction of the cab. With the phone still pressed to his ear he says simply in Mystiques voice:

MAN/MYSTIQUE: Target Sighted

Scene 2

The scene begins in the gardens of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, although this does not become apparent until the end. The music is sweet and gentle as we span over the expanse of greenery.

Suddenly Wolverine dashes across the shot, clad in his X-men leather suit. He dives for cover in the nearby bushes, the music has stopped and the only sound is now the terrified noise of his laboured breathing. For a moment he is still, listening, before his nose tweaks and, in anticipation, his claws grow from his knuckles. Suddenly he ducks, just in time to dodge a blast of red laser, which slices through the vegetation just above his head.Seeking again for cover he dodges behind a large oak tree, where again he waits, panting, for the moment he can run on. 

Then slowly above his head the branches begin to shake, leaves fall around him as the sound of creaking wood covers his breathing. He turns to watch the bark snapping from the tree truck, slowly breaking the tree in two. However, the realisation of what is happening above him comes a moment too late, and his effort to dive out of the way of the falling branches is short. For a second there is silence as the heavy branches cover his body.

The sound of metal marks his comeback, his claws slicing through the thick wood of the tree branch as if it were soft as butter. He stands, lifting the branch that pinned him to the ground and throwing to the floor beside him. Slowly he looks around him. We don't see what he does, but it obviously scares him into running on, suddenly turning and dashing across the grounds once more. Coming to the lake he slips and slides down the bank, trying to stop himself falling as he slides into the shallow water, which is only deep enough to cover his legs. Slowly he peers back over the bank before suddenly ducking out of sight of his pursuers. 

For a moment he stays there, silent. 

Unexpectedly he swings round to face the expanse of water, claws aimed toward the danger. The camera cuts to behind him, so we see what he is facing. A giant wave looms up over his body; he follows it with his eyes, right to the very tip before it comes crashing down on top of him.

Water covers the camera, blacking out the shot. Slowly we fade back in.

With great effort he pulls himself from the lake and crawls up onto the bank. Soaking wet and dishevelled he stands slowly, unsure on his legs before coughing and looking up.

Storm, Jean Grey and Cyclops stand before him in full X-men gear. Storm, eyes frosted over with the effort to control the elements, holds out a hand to suppress the unnaturally stormy waters of the lake. Cyclops, arms folded across his chest, stands with Jean, a little to one side, they both wear the same amused smile on their lips.

CYCLOPS: That was fun…

Wolverine can only glare at him, before looking to Jean Grey

JEAN: (with a reassuring smile) You'll do better the next time 

She puts a hand on his elbow and begins to lead the way back toward the house. Cyclops walks behind them and gently puts a hand on Wolverines shoulder.

CYCLOPS: (With a confident smile) Well buddy, it's a good job you don't rust

Slowly the camera spans backwards as we watch Cyclops, self-assuredly, walk away from them, unaware of the fact Jean Grey has to hold Wolverine back from attacking him. The camera shot carries on moving backwards, the figures still obvious walking across the lawns. As we reach the gate and the sign reading: 'Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' is visible on the right hand post.

Scene 3

We begin in the back row of a classroom at Xaviers school, watching Rogue as she stares up toward the front of the class. The shot swings round to reveal Wolverine, stood before the class and obviously having a hard time controlling them. He raises his voice and asks a question, pointing to the diagram on the board; not one arm rises in an effort to answer it. He tires again, repeating the question and turning back to the blackboard, the only reply is a single sheet of crumpled paper that sails past his right ear. He swirls around, obviously angered and a hush falls over the classroom.

WOLVERINE: Who threw that?

No one answers. Slowly he walks forward, toward the camera, and behind him we see quite clearly the piece of chalk rising from where he had placed it on his desk and moving toward the blackboard.

Suddenly Wolverine sees a boy's jotter has had a piece roughly torn from it and bends towards him, while still in the background the chalk is writing its message. Wolverine has to fight the urge to grab the boy by the collar

WOLVERINE: If I ever…catch you…doing that again I'll…

But he never finishes, for slowly the image of the boy is fading until he is left talking to an empty chair.

Astonished he can only stare for a moment before suddenly swinging round to face the class. His eyes roam the startled faces of the students in an effort to find the culprit, the camera searching as he does.

Suddenly his gaze comes to rest on the blackboard as the chalk falls noisily to the floor. On it, scrawled in large print over the diagram he had just drawn, is the message: WIMPERINE.

The battle to keep his temper is eternally lost as he lunges toward the blackboard, his claws appearing at his knuckles, as in one swing he cuts the blackboard and its message in two. 

Silence hangs in the air as the children, terrified, stare wide-eyed at their teacher. The camera cuts back to Rogue, the look on her face mirroring that of her class-mates. We cut back to where wolverine stands

WOLVERINE: I'll have you know…

He spits through gritted teeth at the classroom, swinging his claws so they take in each child

WOLVERINE: …that I have seen things you guys have never even dreamed of.

Again the camera looks as if through his eyes as he takes in the terrified expressions of the children. None bother him, until his gaze comes to rest on the face of Rogue. Through the fear the look is innocent, her wide-eyed face half concealed behind a dense layer of dark hair, highlighted with a streak of white at the front. She swallows slowly, unsure of what he is going to do next. Suddenly he realises what he's doing and, snapping his claws back into his fists, he saunters from the room, slamming the door on his exit.

The camera cuts back to Rogue, who, almost in relief, slowly closes her eyes, bowing her head to her desk. 

The silence in the classroom did not lift as he leaves and instead grows stronger, broken only by the sound of Storms heels as she emerges from the shadows and jogs across the classroom toward the door through which Wolverine has just exited.

Scene 4

STORM: Logan! Stop! Logan!

She runs up the corridor behind Wolverine, who is walking fast toward the stairs. She draws closer and puts her hand on his shoulder in an effort to turn him toward her. He spins swiftly, anger on his face, expertly placing his three claws, grown from his knuckles, beneath her chin.

WOLVERINE: Still checking up on me then, eh?

Terrified she is at loss for words; she backs up against the wall.

WOLVERINE: Don't think I can handle a bunch of kids then, eh?

Storm swallows, trembling slightly. For a moment there is silence as he watches her terrified face, almost a mirror of the expression he had seen on Rogues face just minutes before. Suddenly he realises what he is doing and steps back, retracting his claws back into his hand.

Storm is still wary and has not moved, nor let down her guard. She speaks carefully, choosing her words as to not upset him again

STORM: What happened in there Logan?

He looks down at the ground with a raspy sigh, placing his fingers on his temples

STORM: What's happening to _you _Logan?

WOLVERINE: I don't know

His voice is a raspy whisper; he shakes his head gently, slowly lifting it to meet her eyes. Then suddenly he seems to change once again, back to the Wolverine they all know. His voice is deep and much louder

WOLVERINE: Just don't go checking up on me any more, okay?

And he turns and saunters off, leaving her staring after him.

Scene 5

CYCLOPS: There's something the matter with Logan

We're in Xavier's office, he is sat behind his desk, fingers pressed together on the desktop in front of him. Before him stand the X-men, all but Wolverine.

JEAN GREY: He hasn't turned up for any of his check-ups in the past fortnight

CYCLOPS: Nor any training (thoughtfully he struggles to hold back a smile) 

STORM: And he seems to have given up on his teaching

JEAN GREY: Ever since he came back from that military camp, he seems…changed somehow

CYCLOPS: (Serious again) He's dangerous

JEAN GREY: He just never seems to be able to control his temper any more…

Through all this Professor Xavier is sitting quietly, listening to what each of them have to say. There is silence for a moment before Storm speaks up

STORM: I think perhaps it's best he doesn't come to his lessons; he's scaring the kids…not to mention me

They turn to look at her

STORM: (quietly, almost as if she doesn't want to tell) He attacked me in the hall

CYCLOPS: (Genuinely shocked) Attacked!! 

He turns to Xavier as if to say: "See what I mean?"

STORM: No, no, perhaps attacked isn't the best word to use. He just got angry, he'd had a rough time with the kids and…well…he just took it out on me

The camera moves behind Jean Grey as she watches Storm raise her hand to her neck and run a finger beneath the neck of her jumper, revealing a large, raw, cut beneath her chin. As this happens Cyclops is speaking directly to Xavier

CYCLOPS: That's no excuse. 

JEAN GREY: (to Storm) Let me have a look at that,

Moving across the room, she pulls down the neck of Storms jumper and runs her hand over the wound

JEAN GREY: He did this to you?

STORM: Well I don't think he meant to

Jean gives her a look and she retracts her comment

S: (Without meeting Jeans eyes) Well okay, he meant to…at the time

They all turn to Xavier wanting an answer, 

X: He went to that military camp to find himself…

He says, his voice gentle

X: …and I think he found out more about himself than he wants us to believe… 

C: But what?

Xavier is lost in thought for a moment, before looking back up toward Cyclops

X: It's hard to tell. I think, perhaps, that only way we shall find out, is to ask him.

C: But why should we do that? Why should we reason with a guy who's being so damn unreasonable?

For a moment Xavier is silent

X: (Slowly, gently) Everybody in this room has had a hard time coming to realise they have a gift that sets them out to be different from the rest…

He pauses slightly to allow the camera to take in each X-man in turn. When he talks again, his voice is gentle, low, claming

X: …Logan perhaps, has had it even worse, because not only does he not remember ever being without that gift, he has had to live through the trauma of being given a second one, quite against his will. It is only this second gift that he is beginning to remember the origins of and it is causing him great pain.

As he says the word "Logan" we cut to Wolverine, sitting on his bed alone in his room, staring out the window. As Xavier speaks the camera spans out through the window, beyond which the pupils at the school are playing. Suddenly angered we see Wolverine rise from his chair and lunge across the room with a cry, slamming the windows shut with such force the glass shatters. Startled he looks down at the broken glass in disbelief, before bending and picking up a large piece in his palm. Slowly he curls his fingers around it, digging them in, until drops of blood fall from his fist. Slowly he drops the glass and turning over his hand we watch a large cut heal itself before our eyes. He sinks slowly down onto the bed, hands still held in front of him. As Xavier, in the background, says, "being given a second one" he brings out his claws, examining them closely. We cut back to Xavier's office

CYCLOPS: But something _does _have to be done about him. (Motioning to Storm) How many more people are going to get hurt before you realise that?

X: (Reassuringly) Give him time, Scott…give him time

As he says this we cut back to Wolverines room, there is a knock at the door and he stands, quickly retracting his claws into his fists. As Xavier's voice fades out, the door slowly swings open and Rogue enters the room.

Scene 6

For a moment they stand looking at one another before Wolverine drops his guard and sinks back onto the bed, his hands still held in front of him. After a moment Rogue sits down beside him with a sigh. Reaching out her gloved hands she begins to gently trace the lines on Wolverines knuckles that hold the claws beneath them.

ROGUE: I still can't get over the fact they come through you're skin

(A long pause) I don't think I could ever stand the pain

She looks up into his face and smiles, but he lowers his head, refusing to meet her gaze

WOLVERINE: (Low, thoughtful) Sometimes I don't think I can…

For a moment there is silence.

ROGUE: What happened Logan?

He looks up finally toward her face

R: What happened at that camp that is so terrible you shut yourself off from the rest of the world?

Again he does not answer

R: What's happening to _you_ Logan?

Although we watch Rogue say the first word, on "happening" we cut back to Xavier's office. The X-men have left and he sits alone in his chair, staring out the windows at the gardens that angered Wolverine so just moments before. As Rogue says her line, he whispers it along with her, putting the words into her mouth. We cut back to Wolverines room.

WOLVERINE: (He laughs gently, a laugh that sounds almost more like a sigh) You know, you're the second one to ask me that in so many days

He shakes his head and looks back down at his hands, there's another long pause

W: I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet

R: Talking would help

W: (Quickly) It never has done in the past

She is silenced, for a moment neither of them speaks

W: Thanks, but no thanks

R: (said with a sigh) Okay, whenever you're ready…

She gets up to leave but turns when she reaches the door

R: (choosing her words carefully) For now just…just, try and control your temper 

WOLVERINE: (looking up to meet her eyes, knowingly) I'll try…professor, (quieter, turning back to his hands) I'll try

We cut back to Xavier's office, still looking out at the grounds he smiles broadly.

Act 2

Scene 1

The act begins in the middle of a bustling city. The camera is positioned on the top of a tall building, staring down at the busy traffic and people passing on the ground below.

Slowly the shot swoops down to follow four of the figures on the street level, many stories below its original position. Professor Xavier sits proudly in his chair, hands rested gently on the arms, as Cyclops, standing behind him, pushes him confidently along the street, a pair of red sunglasses perched on his nose. Jean Grey stands beside him, her arm casually draped under his, while Rogue, wearing a dark cloak that covers her body almost from head to foot, strides confidently along, paying little attention to those around her.

ROGUE: I don't understand where we're going

X: (simply, with a reassuring smile) To see and old friend of mine

They carry on walking, the bustle in the street continuing around them. Slowly Cyclops leans over and whispers in Xavier's ear.

CYCLOPS: What _I_ don't understand is why we had to bring the girl

X: I thought it would be good for her

C: Funny…(Almost bitter) I was thinking the exact opposite

X: (Silent for a moment) I think it shall do her good, she has become far too confident lately

C: One of the more alluring character traits of Wolverine

He draws out the word "Wolverine" aggressively

X: Don't be like that…what Logan did for her was a lot to endure, for both of them, but it probably saved both of their lives…

Cyclops snorts

X: But yes, I recognise the fact that she has taken on some of Logan's more…how shall I put it…dangerous qualities. I think this meeting will have two effects: showing Magneto that he _does_ not always succeed, and showing Rogue that she _may_ not always succeed.

C: (after a snort silence) I hope you're right

Scene 2

They arrive at the prison, and slowly all four of them traverse the plastic walkway. Xavier has switched chairs and is now seated in a spectacular transparent plastic one. Cyclops still stands behind him, his hands on the handles, while Rogue and Jean Grey stand a little behind. Rogue, unsure of her surroundings, seems to have lost a lot of the confidence she had in the street, Jean has a reassuring arm through hers.

They reach the plastic prison, Magneto is sat in an easy chair, hands resting as Xavier's had been when attending to the concerns of the X-men. The moment Rogue sees Magneto she seems to shrink, clasping onto Jeans arm, struggling to turn and leave.However the security guard that walked them to the room, stands back against the door, blocking the exit of Magneto, and anyone else.

XAVIER: Wait…Rogue.

In a moment she is still, her trust in Xavier unshakable

X: You remember Rogue don't you Magneto

MAGNETO: There is no need to treat me like a child…old friend 

He draws out the words "old friend" as if mocking Xavier. For a moment there is silence, before Magneto speaks again, this time treating Xavier as if _he_ were the child

M: (innocently) Aren't you going to introduce you're other friends?

Xavier is apprehensive, for he knows Magneto remembers the other people in the room as well as he remember Xavier himself.

X: Magneto, this is Cyclops 

Cyclops is standing straight and alert, hands clasped behind his back; defensive against the person he is being introduced to. He nods as he hears his name, unsure of how to react

X: And Jean Grey, my most trusted associate

Jean is also uneasy; her reaction to Xavier's introduction is the same as Cyclops's

M: Ahh yes,

He rolls the words around his tongue, using the fact that they are obviously concerned about being in his presence, totally to his advantage.

M: I remember you all now, 

He smiles and rises from his chair, walking slowly across the room toward Rogue who still stands close to the door. The security guard tenses as Magneto walks towards him, but Magneto offers him no more than an uninterested glance.

M: Rogue…

He reaches out and touches the edge of the hood that covers her head; she flinches and moves a way, like a frightened schoolgirl being forced to confront the school bully.

M: I remember you well…we have _so_ been looking forward to you're visit.

The shoot is positioned to take in Rogue, Magneto and the security guard who is still stood to attention, positioned between the two of them. He is in his early forties, balding and overweight, but slowly his appearance begins to take on the form of something totally the opposite. The eyes are the first to change; the misty blue is replaced with bright yellow ones that seem to flash in the harsh lights of the prison. At first all the X-men can do is watch as the mans hat disappears and is replaced by flame red hair, then slowly the skin changes to a bright Temptu blue, her body naked but for the pigment and the scales. Mystique.

Suddenly, the transformation complete, the spell is broken. Rogue leaps backwards, Magnetos grasp twisting the hood from her head. Terrified she flings herself to the other side of the room, shattering a plastic table that stands in the middle. Cyclops is the nest to act, rushing forward and raising his hand as if to adjust his visor until realising he doesn't have it on, having been unable to wear it in the metal free zone of the prison. Instead he raises his arm as if to grab Mystique about the neck but he fails, her reflexes enabling her to deflect the arm without so much as flinching.

There is a scuffle, each blow from Cyclops being stopped and turned back on him by Mystique who, like Magneto, is still unbelievably calm. 

It is then that Jean Grey comes to realise that if this fight is to end the way they want it to, it is she who must act. Quickly she casts a glance around the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on a piece of broken plastic on the floor at Rogues feet. Silently her face creases in concentration as she focuses on the object. We cut to behind her eyes to watch the piece of clear plastic begin to rise from the ground and hover in the air, turning slowly through 180 degrees until the sharp edge points directly towards the serene figure of Mystique, still fending off Cyclops's blows as if swatting small flies. Slowly it begins to glide through the air, picking up speed as it gains ground on Mystique.

The camera shot changes, so we are watching the scene in slow motion, the only sound being that of the plastic as it cuts through the air. The entire room seems to have held it's breath, waiting. Suddenly, when it seems almost too late, Mystique moves to her right, dodging out of the path of the plastic and, shooting out an arm, clasps it by her fingertips. In an effort to keep her balance she then crouches low on the ground, the plastic clasped in her right hand, bright eyes shining with triumph.

The act, if not shown in slow motion, would have been too quick to have registered in the eyes and minds of both the X-men and the audience.

For a long moment she is still, body low, eyes fixed stead-fastedly on Jean Grey. Slowly the camera moves out of slow motion to watch Mystique pull back the hand that holds the broken plastic, and as swiftly as she caught it, fling it back toward Jean.

Within a second of Mystique's counter-throw, the shard of plastic reaches Jean at the other side of the room. Suddenly the camera changes back into slow motion as we watch Jeans body slump to the ground.

For a long time the camera pauses on her, sprawled in a foetal position on the cold floor of the prison, before pulling back to take in the startled expressions of the X-men. Cyclops, having thrown himself out of the path of the plastic, lays on the floor at Xavier's feet, Rogue beside him, both staring shocked at the fallen Jean.

Cyclops is the one to break the spell as he scrambles to his feet, rushing over to Jean and kneeling beside her. Briefly all he can do is stare at her, the camera seeing as if through his eyes, as they travel up and down her fallen body. Suddenly she stirs, her fragile head moving on the hard floor of the room and her eyelids flickering open to stare up at the figure above her. Slowly she raises her head from the floor, a deep gash becoming visible on her left cheek.

For a moment we are given time to process the information before Magneto interrupts.

MAGNETO: (drawing the word out, almost with a sigh) Well, I'm glad that's over with

He motions to Mystique, who after a moment strolls confidently across the room, grabbing Cyclops by his collar and lifting him, with surprising strength, to his feet. After a moment she does the same to Jean, although she is obviously less rough.

The moment she is on her feet Cyclops puts a protective hand on her arm, holding her close, as the other hand moves again toward his glasses.

MAGNETO: I wouldn't if I were you; a stare that can rip through mountains would make short work of a fragile old building like this…

Beaten, Cyclops drops his arm. For a while the two stand staring at each other before the camera moves back to take in the rest of the room's occupants, stood divided at opposite sides of the room; 3 on one side, two on the other, Rogue still struggling to get up off the floor, her legs caught up in her clock. 

With another motion from Magneto, Mystique moves over to the other side of the room pushing Cyclops and Jean Grey toward the jails only door. As she does so Jean glances toward the station that should keep 24-hour surveillance on the prison. No security guards can be seen and instead only two figures stare back at her. The first stands almost eight feet tall, fangs bared, claws at the ready, while the other crouches on the right hand wall, his head twitching from side to side, the murky green pigment of his skin lit up by the harsh lights of the room.

MAGNETO: (Agitated) Come on, we haven't got all day

The camera angle is set up so we can see all the X-men, Cyclops having taken the handles on Xavier's chair, Jean still huddled to his side, as they prepare to be marched out of this prison as prisoners themselves. In the background Rogue struggles to get to her feet. Finally Mystique loses her temper and in one swift movement grabs the girl by her hair and pulls her up off the floor.

Rogue screams in fear, anger and pain, her gloved hands clawing at Mystiques blue ones. Mystique only smiles and plants Rogues feet firmly on the ground, but before she can take her hands from Rogues hair, Rogue pushes upwards, her skin brushing Mystiques.

Mystique's mouth drops open as the veins beneath her skin become more and more visible beneath the blue scales. Slowly she is beginning to change, her slim supple shape being replaced with that of the security guard. Again she changes, her form now taking on that of the black man we saw at the very beginning of the film, then again to take the form of Storm and again and again she changes, a hundred forms flash before our eyes, one after another.Suddenly it stops, her body returning to blue as Rogue lets go and Mystique collapses on the floor, mouth open and yellow eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

For a moment the camera hesitates on her motionless body before spanning slowly upwards. 

Standing over the body of Mystique, draped in a long dark cloak that covers her body almost from head to foot, is a figure with red hair, bright yellow eyes and Temptu blue skin: Rogue. She is the perfect replica of Mystique down to every detail, except for a white streak in the front of the normally flawless flaming red hair.

Scene 3

CYCLOPS: (Under his breath) Well…that was fun

He says sarcastically, face close to Jeans as he dabs the gash on her cheek with the sleeve of his jumper. Slowly the camera moves back revealing the other slumped figures of the X-men. They are crowded in a circle, Jean and Cyclops sitting at Xavier's feet while the image of Mystique sits slightly away from them, her long legs stretched out in front of her beneath the rough material of the cloak. Silently she is studying her skin, turning her hands over and over and rubbing her fingers across the scales, much as Wolverine had done to his own hands only a few scenes earlier.

The camera cuts back to take in their surroundings, they are sat in the corner of the room from which the prison is surveyed. However the security equipment is unmanned, the roomed deserted except for the four X-men and their four captures. Toad crouches, on guard, before them, his head bobbing from side to side, while Magneto and Sabre tooth are at the other side of the room carrying out a hushed conversation over the injured body of Mystique.

The serenity in the room is suddenly pierced by the slip of Cyclops's jumper

JEAN: (Sharp intake of breath) Ouch

CYCLOPS: Sorry 

His voice is a sharp whisper. Slowly Xavier speaks from above them.

XAVIER: How is it?

CYCLOPS: It'll be fine, just a scratch. (Pauses, continuing to tend to Jean's face, his voice heavy with concentration) However quick she may be, she isn't particularly accurate…

There is a long pause, in which Cyclops seemingly finishes his task and moves around so he is sat beside Jean instead of in front of her. For a while he is silent, surveying the area, before his gaze comes to rest on the three figures at the other side of the room.

CYCLOPS: (Motioning to Mystique) Do you think she's all right

Before Xavier can reply Rogue answers simply, in a voice that is not her own

ROGUE/MYSTIQUE: She's not dead, I didn't hold on for long 

C: (looking over at her) It was long enough…

Rogue turns to Xavier, dismissing Cyclops at a glance 

R/M: What's happened to me?  
X: (thoughtfully) I can only presume that when you touched her, as when you touch any other living thing, you took on some of her life force, some of her gift.

R/M: But normally it only lasts a few seconds…why, why this?

She holds out her hands toward him, almost as evidence

X: (shaking his head) …I have no answers, and the only way I know of to find them is back at the laboratory...

His voice trails off as he looks up toward their captures

C: What _are_ we doing just sitting here anyway? 

The camera cuts back to Toad, still sat alert in front of them, head moving from side to side. Cyclops's voice is quieter than before as to make sure Toad cannot hear. 

X: (A mischievous smile on his face) I have no idea

Cyclops smiles back, before turning and surveying the room, his mind thinking through all possible routes of escape. There's a long pause, before he turns to the figure sat beside him.

C: Jean…

He gets her attention and smiles down at her, before saying in a hushed whisper

C: Feel like helping me out again…

JEAN: (smiling back) And how badly injured will I be this time?

C: (Playfully) Minimally…

Smiling, he turns his head and motions toward their guard. The camera cuts back to show Toad again, but this time it lingers on him. Slowly we begin to focus on a fire axe, mounted on the wall above his head and watch a long crack form in the glass that encases it.

The moment the glass shatters the room turns to chaos. The smashing of the glass has triggered the fire alarm, which in turn activates the sprinkler system. The camera is positioned to take in all four of their captures, each one confused as to their sudden soaking. Toad, however, has little time to acknowledge the fact that he is getting wet as the axe, now freed from its glass case, hurtles through the air, its wooden handle striking Toads head and knocking him out cold. 

For a moment, as it had done with Mystique, the camera hesitates on his fallen body, before cutting suddenly to the other side of the room where Sabretooth and Magneto stand. Both are staring back at the body of Toad, the steady stream of water from the sprinklers soaking into their clothes and hair. In mid air the axe turns and, aiming toward them it slowly begins to spin, gaining speed and momentum. The two figures, bored and disinterested, simply stare back at it, doing nothing to remove themselves from its path. 

Suddenly, when the axe is only about a meter from them, Magneto lifts a hand and concentrates on the metal tip of the axe, halting its movement mid-flight. 

For a while the axe stays suspended in mid air. The camera cuts between Jean, eyes concentrated on the axe, and Magneto, who, with little effort, stops her weakened telekinetic powers almost completely. Neither is gaining any ground, but the little concentration Magneto has put into keeping the axe from striking either him or Sabretooth acts as a diversion to aid Xavier's part in the fight.

Suddenly with a cry Sabretooth launches himself at Magneto, his claws fixing themselves around Magnetos fragile neck. However Magnetos powers are great and although the axe wavers, Magneto does not lose his grasp on it.

For a moment the room is still, the only sound being of the electric hum of the sprinkler system, steadily drenching the non-existent fire within the room.

Sabretooth tightens his grip on Magnetos neck, and slowly the axe, begins to waver. Vibrating in the air as the two forces fight to cancel one another out.

SABRETOOTH/ XAVIER: Let it come...

We watch the words come from Sabretooth's mouth but simultaneously hear them uttered in the voice of Xavier at the other end of the room.

We watch as Sabretooth flexes his long knarled fingers and begins to squeeze, causing Magneto to make a small, strangled sound in the back of his throat before swallowing slowly. With difficulty he begins to speak:

MAGNETO: If you say so………old friend

As he says the words "old friend" he lets go of the axe allowing it to fly through the air toward them. At the same moment, however, he pushes his feet against the floor, pulling Sabretooth between him and the axe. 

A few seconds later the axe strikes Sabretooth as it had done Toad. Sabretooth's grip is loosened and he falls to the floor, knocking Magneto with him. For a moment it lingers there, on the last two fallen bodies of the captures, before with a groan Magneto pulls himself out from under Sabretooth and clambers to his feet. The moment he is up he glances quickly at the side of the room where the four X-men are being held captive. The corner is empty.

Scene 4

CYCLOPS: "…it was that simple"

The scene begins as Cyclops is finishing is rendition of the events that afternoon to Wolverine and Storm. They are sat in Xavier's office back at the school; Xavier is perched, as normal, behind his desk while Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops sit before him in a half circle.

For a moment there is silence, before Wolverine begins to speak, choosing his words carefully, eyes locked with Xavier's as he does so

WOLVERINE: Why didn't you tell me?

X: (With a smile) …well, Scott tells a much better story than I do…

W: (Exasperated, angered) Why didn't you tell me you were going?

There's a pause before Xavier answers, this time it is his turn to choose his words carefully

X: You needed some space

W: What do you mean I needed some space?

X: You have a lot on your mind at the moment…you needed…time

W: You don't have to tell me what's going on in my own mind…I'm fine! I don't need you're sympathy, or your space!

X: (In an effort to calm him) Logan…

Over Wolverine's shoulder he motions to the two other X-men in the room, who get up to leave

W: What is this? Some kind of time-off? Sick leave?! Well, I don't need it! Whatever it is! I'm fine!

X: Logan, you're reading too much into this…

W: Am I?

X: (Forcefully) Yes, you are. I simply didn't tell you we were going because you haven't been yourself lately and I didn't want something like that jeopardising what should have been a peaceful visit

W: (Forcefully, holding back his anger, almost as if through gritted teeth) But if I'd been there, I could have helped

X: I realise that….

There's a long pause in which Logan seems to get his anger under control 

WOLVERINE: Where's the girl now?

X: She's in the laboratory, Jean wanted to waste no time in determining what happened to her

Wolverine rises quickly from his seat, turning to the door

X: There is nothing you can do Logan

Wolverine, hand poised to open the door before him, hesitates for a moment, staring blankly ahead of him. Fleetingly he stays like that, then without a word he leaves the room, closing the door behind him with a click.

Scene 5

The camera watches Wolverine as he enters the room, slowly crossing the grey expanse of floor to where Jean Grey stands beside a large machine. If she realises his presence she doesn't acknowledge it and instead keeps her gaze directed at the large monitor positioned just above her eye-line. Her appearance, like her voice when she talks, is professional. A white coat covers her normal outdoor clothes and her long hair is tied up in a simple bun at the back of her head. For a moment everything is quiet, the soft hum of the machine that obviously encases Rogue being the only sound within the room

Slowly Wolverine lifts an arm and places it on Jean's shoulder, she does not flinch, and instead turns to face him, her right hand slipping off her glasses as she does so. Her face is pale and drawn, her delicate features punctuated ominously by a large grey dressing, placed over the gash on her cheek.

For a moment they stand close together in silence, eyes locked, as slowly Wolverine lifts his hand to her cheek, letting a finger graze the plaster that protects the cut beneath.

WOLVERINE: (Quietly, gently) Are you okay?

JEAN: I'm fine, Logan…

For a second there is silence, as the two stand face-to-face, eyes locked. Then slowly Jean moves away, standing back to look him properly in the face.

JG: What about you?

W: (Quickly, almost snapping) There's nothing the matter with me…

For another long moment Jean regards him. Slowly she opens her mouth as if to speak, but the machine behinds her cuts her off, the hum in the room dampening and with a loud click, switching itself off. Jeans concentration is severed and she removes her gaze from his face, turning so she can look toward the machine.

JG: Rogue

She says this simply, as if to remind herself of the subject at hand. Swiftly she turns to the console behind her, flicking a switch which causes the tubular machine it controls to whir noisily and a long black shelf to slip out from inside. Slowly she busies herself, picking up a beaker from a small shelf where it has been filling and comparing the colour to a chart on the monitor she was studying earlier. 

JG: On the most part, she perfectly healthy…

She says, without turning round

JG: …but be prepared for her not to look herself

Her manner is professional again, switching off any feeling she may have harboured to Wolverine. For a moment he stands and watches her back, before turning and letting his concentration rest on the figure emerging from the piece of tubular machinery.

After a few seconds the board clicks itself into position outside the case of the machine and a smiling Mystique, her teeth startlingly white against the pigment of her skin, sits up, swinging her long legs over the side.

The camera swings around to take in the expression on Wolverines face, that of pure horror.

ROGUE/MYSTIQUE: Hey, don't look like that. 

She stands and shrugs excitedly. 

R/M: I've kind've gotten used to it…

The words emerging from her lips are clearly that of Rogue, but the voice that speaks them does not suit them at all.

R: …don't you think its cool?

W: Yeah (He clears his throat), umm, very cool

For a moment he looks at her, taking in her entire appearance, his eyes resting the longest on her face. For a while he seems engrossed and without thought slowly puts out a hand as if to touch her. Suddenly the realisation of what he is about to do takes effect and he snatches it away, glancing toward Jean Grey, who has turned, to watch them, back resting against machine

R: And that's the best bit!

Rogue yells, snatching up his hand in her bare one and placing it on her face.

R: You can touch me! 

She screams it out toward the room, wanting to let the world know, before flinging her arms around his neck. Slowly she sinks down next to him, savouring the feeling of skin on blue skin.

R: I can be touched…

Her voice is a whisper, said with a sigh. Although her body is that of an adult her manner is still that of a child, longing to be the same as any other human being. 

Wolverine is out of his depth and, unsure of what to do, does nothing, hands held feebly out to his sides.For a long moment he stands rigid, uncomfortable, then slowly he drops his face slightly, his nose twitching. Gently he smiles, recognising her from her scent. Slowly he puts his arms around her, hands resting in the small of her back, cradling her gently as she is doing to him.

For a long moment the camera hesitates on the two figures before spanning over to where Jean stands. For a moment she watches them, a small smile forming on her lips, before she turns away, back to the screen she had been studying so intently.

Act 3

Scene 1

The act opens on a close up shot of a Newton's cradle, the metal balls gliding through the air hit each other with a metallic click. For a moment we watch them, their repetitive tone easing us into our surroundings.

Slowly the camera pulls back and Magneto comes into focus behind the six metal balls. He is sat behind his desk in a metal chair, in a position not unlike the one he was in when imprisoned. He seems peaceful and at rest.

Suddenly the silence is shattered as the door of his metal room is thrown open, startling the audience. A figure stands in the doorway, shrouded in shadow. We cut back to Magneto, who isn't remotely fazed by the intruders' entrance. Without looking up he says calmly:

MAGNETO: Is it so hard to remember how to knock?

We cut back to the figure and hesitate for a moment before watching him step over the threshold and into the light. The figure is Sabretooth –alive and well. Magneto says, almost to himself, in a tone that resembles almost a low whine:

MAGNETO: _That's_ probably why we can never seem to keep a hold on them for long. We're too _stupid_ to remember how to do it!

Toad appears behind Sabretooth, also at peak fitness.

TOAD: (Cockily, voice laddened with sarcasum) Do what? Knock, or keep a hold on 'em?

Magneto begins to answer the question before stopping himself and shaking his head slowly. With a final click the cradle ceases its movement instantly. There is silence in the room broken only by Sabretooth who, confidently, strides up to Magneto and perches himself on the edge of the desk. Slowly he reaches toward the cradle and lifts the end ball 

SABRETOOTH: We replaced you're toy… 

In an effort to get the cradle to move again he drops the ball, letting it hit the other balls in the row. Nothing happens. He speaks again

SABRETOOTH: …I don't suppose you noticed

MAGNETO: (With a slight sigh) It isn't a toy

TOAD: (Stepping forward and ignoring notice of Magnetos last comment) It was just sitting there…behind this lovely glass window…just begging to be given a home

For a moment there is silence before slowly Magneto lifts his hands and rubs his face, tension showing

MAGNETO: (Quietly) Is this it? 

He stands slowly, walking away from them, without turning he says, almost in disbelief:

MAGNETO: Is this what we have been reduced to? Petty thievery? (Working himself up) Is this all we are? (He turns, angered) Petty Thieves?!

Silent they stare back at him

MAGENTO: (Angered) Twice! Twice I have brought you two back from the brink…the brink! of death. Twice! And for what? (Pauses) So you can hold up a toy store!

For a moment he is still, before suddenly flinging a hand at the cradle perched on his desk. The cradle begins to shake, rocking slowly from side to side on the desk beside Sabretooth. Starled Sabretooth leaps to his feet, just in time as the motion of the cradle becomes more and more frantic until its solid metal structure shatters like glass.

VOICE: That isn't the only reason, Max

Suddenly all three of them turn in the direction of the doorway. This time two figures stand there, just beyond the threshold. One is tall and masculine, the other, although matching in height, opposes him greatly by her obvious femininity.

The man steps forward, slowly leading Mystique –fully recovered- into the room by the hand. The man is smart, probably in his late thirties. He wears a business-like blue suit with tie, completing the outfit with a cocky smile. We cut back to Magneto and watch the same smile cross his lips.

MAGNETO: Of course not, my friend. (Without pulling his eyes from the man) We shall go on with our plans. Today's events, although unexpected, pose no threat to our original objective.

For a moment he pauses his smile fading slowly

MAGNETO: And our objective must be obtained

Scene 2 (From first draft script of original X-men)

The scene begins with a shot of the outside of a large building. It is obviously a school of some kind and, although it is night, all the interior lights are on, indicating that it is not deserted.

Suddenly we cut inside. The room we are in is large and highly decorated, slow music comes from a band set up in one corner while about 200 guests, aged about 17-18, sway, in couples, on the dance floor. For a while the shot hangs there, taking in the people around us before concentrating on one boy in particular. He, like everyone else, is aged about 18. He is short and thin, dressed in a light blue suit that does not compliment his ginger hair and freckles.

Slowly he pushes his way through the crowd and passes us by, exiting through the main door. We follow him, slowly passing through the door before it closes behind him. We are now in a long school corridor, each side flanked with row up row of lockers each decorated in a colourful array of stickers, there to hide the fact they are a deep shade of grey/green. He turns and disappears through a door on the right hand side, in the centre of which an idegram of a man tells us we are entering the boys' toilets. The room is empty except for a small group of boys stood in the corner, smoking. The camera has caught up with the boy now and, as if we were positioned on his shoulder, we watch him search the room, slamming the doors of the empty stalls wide open. In the last of them we find what he is looking for.

He is sat on the lid of the toilet, hands covering his eyes, as if crying, the boy stops and crouches down in front of him.

BOY: Come on Scott, it ain't that bad

The hunched figure of an 18-year-old Cyclops does not respond

BOY: Come on, lighten up, she's just a girl

YOUNG CYCLOPS: It isn't that

BOY: What is it then?

There's a long pause through which Cyclops does not look up, his hands slowly rubbing his eyes

YC: Its my eyes… they're…they're killing me

Slowly the boy reaches up to take the hands from Cyclops's eyes. The whites of the eye are unnaturally red, the area around them sore and puffy. Tears stream down his face

YC: They're burning…

BOY: How much you smoked?

(He motions slightly to the boys across the room)

YC: I haven't smoked anything

Cyclops covers his eyes again, and again the boy pulls his hands away

BOY: Don't touch 'em, they'll be fine…

But all through this speech Cyclops has had his eyes closed, the moment he opens them the boy trails off. The iris is no longer visible; each eye is just a bright red ember in his head. Featureless but for the colour.

Startled, the boy reels backwards, just in time to dodge a blast of red laser shooting from the eyes of his friend.

With a cry of pain Cyclops snaps his eyes shut. There is silence as slowly the boy gets to his feet and walks across the room to the wall directly opposite Cyclops. The boys, who had been smoking pot in the corner, also join him, as they stare through a large hole, cut, in the exact shape of Cyclops's head. Slowly we become the boys' eyes, moving through the hole that passes through this wall, through the hardboard of a stall door in the girls' toilets and out through the opposite wall into the night beyond.

Scene 3

Cyclops wakes with a start, eyes clad in a small red quartz visor so we do not see them open. A movement in the corner of his eye alerts him suddenly and his head darts toward it. However the movement is only that of the curtains blowing in the breeze coming in through the open window. Slowly he sits up, swinging his legs around the side of the bed and slowly standing. Clad in only a pair of white shorts he moves across the room toward the open window, closes it slowly and turns. 

For a while he stands there, looking back toward the bed and the sleeping body of Jean Grey as she lies, curled, in her own separate dreams. Her face is calm, the grey dressing a startling reminder of yesterdays events. She stirs slightly in her sleep, turning so her long hair falls across the pillow. 

We cut back again to Cyclops and watch him move across the room. On the way he pauses to pull a pair of trousers and a jumper from the back of the chair beside the bed and touch Jean Grey lightly on the cheek, before disappearing through the door into the dark hallway.

Outside it is still dark, we turn and watch as the lonely figure of Cyclops emerges from the large door of the school. For a long time he stands, looking out at the grounds, the cool night air showing his breath before his face as he puts his arms around himself for warmth. Suddenly the camera shot changes to we are seeing the world through his eyes. 

The world the way he sees it, is very different from the way we do. The first and most obvious difference being the fact that he sees each thing tinted with red. Slowly he looks around, taking in the scene around him, shrouded in darkness. Again we cut out from his body and watch as he lifts a hand to his visor touching a dial we cannot see on the side of his head. Back we go to see through his eyes and witness effect. Whatever he did to his visor has had an obvious effect on his vision; we now survey the gardens as if they were in broad daylight, the visor acting almost as if they were a pair of night vision goggles.

Again outside his body we watch him as he crosses the lawn, the light outside just enough so we can watch his figure move with the ease of a man on an afternoon stroll. 

It is silent, except for the quiet buzzing of the night crickets. Suddenly a noise behind him makes him jump, he spins around and we jump into his head to scrutinise the lawn. Slowly out the corner of his eye he sees a movement in the trees to his left, he spins around, hand raised to his visor.

CYCLOPS: Who is it? (He pauses, listening) Is there someone there?

Again he is replied only by the rustling of the leaves, he steps forward slightly, hand never lowering from the dial on his visor.

CYCLOPS: is somebody there?

He steps forward again, moving closer to the vegetation. Suddenly the figure emerges from the shadows, and with a screech hurls itself at Cyclops, claws bared.

Cyclops jumps backwards, startled by the cat, which rights itself and skulks off back into the night. Shaking his head he turns to walk on. Smiling to himself he says, under his breath:

CYCLOPS: (Sarcastically) _That _wasn't predictable

For a moment he walks on, eyes up, walking confidently in the pitch black of the night. The camera walks at a short distance behind him, stopping suddenly when he does. For a moment he is still, watching, listening, before slowly he turns back towards us and the bushes from which the cat just emerged.

Behind them stands a figure of a man. We cut to behind Cyclops's eyes, to see the figure through the light of his visor. The figure is tall and slim, his hair dark, hanging longer than Cyclops's and curling just above his eyebrows. He wears a long brown leather trench coat over a dirty T-shit and jeans.

The figure is aware that he has been seen and slowly pushes his way through the undergrowth to stand both before us and before Cyclops

CYCLOPS: And who may you be?

Again we cut outside Cyclops's body, watching the men as they stand face to face, a stark contrast in their appearances.

CYCLOPS: We'll rephrase shall we? (Pauses) What are you doing here?

MAN: (simply) Looking for you

For a moment there is silence as Cyclops processes the reply

MAN: Can we go inside?

CYCLOPS: I can, I'm not sure about you. (Pauses) What are you doing here in the middle of the night?

MAN: I already answered that

Again there is silence. Cyclops is unsure of what to do now that he has met his match in cynicism. For a moment we wait, the silence of the night spanning on around them as neither speaks. Slowly Cyclops clears his throat

CYCLOPS: Perhaps…we should go inside

Scene 4

Xavier: (Long, drawn-out, thoughtful) Gambit

The single word acts as in introduction to the character and to the scene. For those familiar with the X-men little more explanation is needed, but for those who are not, however, introductions need to be made. 

Slowly the shot spans out from Xavier's almost dazed expression, to take in our surroundings. Again we are in Xavier's office, he is sitting in his chair before the window, through which we can see it is still dark outside. He is fully dressed although never fully awake throughout the scene. The camera angle moves around to take in the two men, stood side by side across the other side of Xavier's desk.

X: Of course I've heard of you, but I've never really truly believed you existed…

He says in almost astonishment, wheeling his chair over toward Gambit who follows him with his eyes. Now in the light of the room we can make out other things about him. The most starling feature being the large blue tattoo that runs up each side of his face to meet, in a band, across his forehead, just beneath his fringe.

X: You're a myth, a story…

Gambit clears his throat, uncomfortable with the attention he's getting

GAMBIT: … And a real person…I know

Cyclops moves over to the side of the room, leaning back on the wall, arms folded across his chest.

CYCLOPS: (Obviously also uncomfortable with the attention Gambit is getting) Well I've never heard of him

Xavier doesn't miss a beat, and looking straight towards Gambit begins the explanations

X: Gambit, the mythical mutant. Blessed with the ability to "charge" anything he touches, making even the simplest of molecular structures explosive. He used to use his powers in a professioal career of crime before realising that powers such as his could be used for good…

G: Yeah, I've heard that story before…

For a moment Xavier is quiet, almost insulted in the way he was cut off

X: (To gambit) And what…did you say…was your reason for being here?

GAMBIT: (Simply) I didn't say

There a long pause while Xavier and Cyclops look at one another, slowly Gambit begins to talk again

GAMBIT: I came to find him… (He motions across the room at Cyclops) …and take him off your hands.

Shocked the two can only stare at him; Cyclops gapes, pulling himself away from the wall, astonishment on his face.

CYCLOPS: (He splutters) What!

GAMBIT: I mean exactly what I said

CYCLOPS: Now look here buddy…

Suddenly Xavier lifts a hand, silencing Cyclops

X: (Looking to Cyclops) I'm sure he has his reasons

CYCLOPS: But...you're not going to… 

His voice trails off, his meaning clear

X: Of course not (he says to Cyclops, as if humouring a small child, he turns back to Gambit) Cyclops is one of my most trusted associates; I simply cannot bargin for his freedom as if he were just a selection of goods… 

There is a short silence. Gambit opens his mouth in preparation for his reply, but again Xavier raises his hand, silencing him.

X: I do not, at this moment, expect any explanations. All I do expect is for you to stay here a while, get to know Cyclops and my other associates and there is a strong possibility we will be able to work this out together.

For a moment Gambit is sceptical...he draws breath and lets it out slowly...

GAMBIT: (with a sigh) Okay, but there really is no other solution…

X: (Cutting him off, as he was cut off before) We'll see

Scene 5

The scene begins in the halls of Professer Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Slowly we watch a group come down the hall towards us: Xavier leads the way, followed closely by Gambit, Storm, Cyclops and Wolverine. Each is dressed in everday attire although Gambit has not removed his trench coat even in the warmth of the halls.

Slowly they pass a large window in one of the doors in the corridor.They pause to look through it. Jean Grey stands before a class of teenagers, reading from a book she has open on the desk in front of her. Each child is doing the same.

GAMBIT: So how many are there in the school then?

X: About one hundred

Gambit turns to look at him

GAMBIT: And each one of these kids, has…special powers

X: ...they are mutants, yes. Each and every child here can do something that simple human beings do not understand… 

There is a pause in which they step away from the window

X: …many have been thrown out of homes and families, others just need to have a place to belong. Here with give them just that.

GAMBIT: Well, this is quite a thing you're doing here

X: I have done only what was needed.

Suddenly a bell rings somewhere in the distance and the pupils begin to file out of the classrooms on either side of the hallway. Many of them stop and watch the group as they walk down the hall, while others pay little attention. However one figure, more confident than the rest, strolls up to them, and, hands clasped around a pile of books, smiles a dazzlingly white smile

MYSTIQUE/ROGUE: Hey guys

Turning Gambit does a double take on the figure that has disturbed them.Rogue has taken to wearing Mystiques body as Mystique had done, with nothing to conceal it, a fashion statement that is not lost on Gambit.

She smiles at him, confidence almost oozing from her pores.

M/R: I see we have a stranger in our mitzt.

She says playfully looking directly at Gambit. Begrudgingly Xavier stops and turns

X: Rogue this is Gambit, Gambit this is Rogue. But take heed, she isn't quite herself at the moment

Gambit pays little attention and keeps his eyes fixed steadfastedly on Rogue. Quickly Xavier turns again, resuming the tour and hinting in a not-so-subtle way that Rogue is not wanted.

Scene 6

G: You've been given the speech so most of you know who I am and what I want and if you haven't you've probably heard of me from somewhere else…

CYCLOPS: (Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair) …get on with it

The rivalry between the two is becoming obvious. 

We have begun the scene in a modern room in the basement of the school, the floor in which the X-men inhabit. Gambit, unfased by Cyclops's comment carries on

G: …Well, its come to my attention recently that something is going on with the bad guys over the other side of town (Pauses) …namely Magneto. So I took it upon myself to find out what they were up to, and its something that concerns good old Cyclops here quite closely.

He pauses, weighing up the options, before saying, all too quickly

G: Therefore the best solution is for me to take him off your hands from a while…until all this blows over…

He begins to walk over to where Cyclops is sitting, but Xavier intervines. 

X: Cyclops is not going anywhere until we are all satisfied there are no other options…

The authoritry in Xaviers voice, pushes Gambit back to the spot from which he addressed the X-men. This time he looks a lot less confident.

G: Well, I normally work alone, mine isn't the kind of job that involves much team work… 

Again Xavier does not see this as an answer and prompts him to go on with his eyes. Slowly Gambit takes a deep breath and, leaning back on the wall behind him, begins his story.

G: Magneto isn't the kind to give up easily, and after his foiled attempt to turn each any every member of the senate into one of us he didn't, for some reason, think himself beaten. Somehow he broke himself outta jail…

During this speech the camera spans the faces of the assembles X-men, on hearing this line, all but Wolverine look to the floor. 

G: (Unaware of the X-men's guilt, he continues) …and is forming an allience with the senate themselves

JG (Interested, posses a question): On what grounds?

G: Lets just say it's a common interest…

WOLVERINE: You mean, us

His voice is gruff, anger obvious and causes a hushed silence to fall over the room. Aggitated Cyclops breaks the silence

C: So what has all this got to do with me?

G: Give me a break, I haven't got that far yet… 

There agitated pause, where the two of them stare at each other with cruel eyes, Cyclops is the first to look away, letting Gmabit carry on with his speech.

G:All the senates more…peaceful…approaches to the banishment of mutants from the country have failed, mainly because we've been in a position to fight back. However they've devised a way of getting through that back-chat

WOLVERINE: (flexing his fingers and hand)…brute force

G: That's right

The camera spands around the room, making sure it focuses on Gambit

G: I suppose it's a case of "If you can't join 'em…

The shot of Gambit is broken by the blackness of the small desk he was sat behind, and as the shot turns around to show him again, it is not him stood behind the desk, but a totally different character in a totlly different setting…

Scene 7

MAGNETO: "beat 'em"

Magneto is the one to finish Gambits sentence. There are five figures in the room, including Magneto, huddled around Magnetos desk: Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth and the mystery man.

Magneto is talking on a small cordless telephone while the rest of the group listens

MAGNETO: Of course we shall, there are no reason why machines such as these would do anything other than obliterate the X-men off the face of the earth.

The voice on the other end replys, we hear nothing but a distant electronic murmur down the telephone

MAGNETO: Of course it's humane…

Again he is quiet, listening into the phone

MAGNETO: Of course it's not legal

He looks up at the figures stood before him and rolls his eyes upward, they smile back at him

MAGNETO: Yes, thank you, I'm glad we have this cleared up…and I have your word this call hasn't been traced

Again the murmur replys

MAGNETO: Thank you, and have a good day

As he puts the phone down we hear an explosion and a scream on the other end. The figures surrounding Magneto give him questioning look

MAGNETO: (Innocently) If he can't keep his word…

Sabretooth and toad laugh gently, but Mystique silences them with a glaire.

MYSTIQUE: How far is it going?

MAGNETO: (Professional again) They have almost completed fase one of our plan. (He motions to the man we do not yet know the identity of) Pyro, I'd like it if you would go down there and find out what the hell is taking them so long?

PYRO: (Without emotion) Of course

MAGNETO: Take Sabretooth and Toad, give them a reason to hurry it up a bit…and Mystique…

His voice softens as he moves toward her, stanidn behind her andresting his hands gently on her shoulders.

MAGNETO: …My dear Mystique, you and I shall put fase two into action…

She turns and smiles back at him across her shoulder. Her white teeth and perfect smile giving the impression of innocence in an otherwise malevolent character. He smiles back at her, their eyes meeting for a few seconds, before she turns again, and without changing her smile, stares directly into the camera. 

The scene fades out.

Act 4

Scene 1

We fade back in on a face that is the exact replica of the one before down to the very last detail -except for the hair. She is still smiling, her blue skin providing a startling contradiction to her dazzlingly white teeth.

Slowly the camera spans backwards to take in her surroundings. She stands confidently, her hands resting on the sides of the doorway to the room we left the X-men sitting in. The camera angle turns, so we see what she does; the X-men, still sat in the same positions, although Gambit now sits at the head of the room, facing the others.

Confidently Rogue smiles

M/R: Thought you could use my help

The sentence is directed solely at Gambit, who cannot take his eyes off her. Wolverine sees this and, rather too quickly, darts of his chair, standing between the two.

WOLVERINE: This doesn't concern you

He snarls at Rogue, standing as she does, blocking her entry into the room. Xavier is the one to stop him

X: Leave her be, Logan. She can listen if she wants to. (Pauses) She may even be of some use to us where Magneto is involved…

For a long moment Wolverine stays exactly where he is, face and body stood only inches away from that of Rogue, before slowly he turns and, head bent, stands aside so she can pass.

Her smile, which had wavered during her confrontation, is again restored, and confidently she strolls into the room, sitting herself down on the only available chair. Forcing Wolverine to stand.

STORM: (Aggitated by the interruption) You think it's about time you got to the part involving Cyclops?

The camera turns back to Gambit who, taking a deep breath, tears his eyes from Rogue and begins the explanation.

GAMBIT: Right, these machines, they're really not you're run of the mill household appliance. They're at the very top of modern technological advances…

Seeing through his eyes we span the faces of the X-men, eventually coming to rest on the body of Mystique. He trails off as we span down her body to her legs before suddenly cutting back to where we were originally positioned, within the listening X-men. Gambit tears his eyes from her and begins to talk again, the pause was just long enough to be noticed.

GAMBIT: …these things, they aren't just programmed with the ability to fight -and they can do it well enough- they've been taught how to remember. How to store information and learn from it, using it to their advantage. (He pauses). These things haven't actually been built yet, but I was lucky enough to get a look at the plans…

CYCLOPS: Where are they then?

GAMBIT: I said I got a look at, not a copy of.

Silenced Cyclops only sits and stares back at him. 

GAMBIT: Anyway, back to the point. There is only one problem with the design of these machines: the power source. They run on a unique kind of energy signiture. (Pauses) So rare there exsists only one known source…

He turns to look over at Cyclops, prompting everyone to do the same, his meaning is clear. Stunned, all Cyclops can do is stare back at them, his red quartz visor holding back the power behind his eyes. 

Jean Grey is the first to break the startled silence.

JG: But surely there is an easier way of...creating…_artificial_ laser than…

She motions to Cyclops and again the meaning is clear

G: That's what I thought…at first. You see, Cyclops's eyes, as you may well have noticed, are not fitted with you're average laser beam –the fact that they actually come from human eyes being a big give away. You see, each laser beam has a different energy signiture, or code if you like, and in Cyclops this code is pretty unique. Not only does it include signatures you would normally find in a laser beam but its structure is also incorporated with natural codes, the building blocks of life…

JG: (Finishing his sentence) …Cyclops's genes

G: Exactly

Slowly he looks around the room.

G: For creatures to live in the way these machines will, they're not just gonna need a fancy lot of wiring, they're going to need life. Which, in the form of Cyclops's genetic struture, is going to be given to them…

For a moment we stay behind his eyes, continuing the sweep around the room before suddenly there's a voice from the doorway.

MAGNETO: Couldn't have put it better myself…

In one movement the entire occupants of the room turn to the doorway. Magneto, clad in his metal helmet and suit slowly walks into the room. He is smiling, pleased with the work someone else has done for him.

MAGNETO: I was beginning to wonder where the sciene bit was going to come in, but you did the job beautifully

He swings his gaze over the room just as Gambit had done moment ealier.

MAGNETO: Nice to see you all again, by the way, funny how we keep running into each other like this. (A pause, in which none are amused) Well, I believe some introductions are in order

Slowly he steps towards Gambit, stopping only a foot or so from him.

MAGNETO: And you are?

For a second both are silent, cold eyes locked, before Gambit replies.

G: (Cold) Gambit

For a moment there is unter silence again in the room, as Magneto blinks, startled by the information, before being able to process it

MAGNETO: The legendary _Gambit_ (he looks almost impressed) I'd been wondering whose light fingers had been tapping into my CPU

As he say this, he gently raises Gambits hand, making his point, he is teasing him, obviously thinking he has the upper hand in the situation

MAGNETO: You know it can really give away the ending…hacking into the oppositions computer network …before the story has really even begun.

Suddenly he pulls on one of Gambits fingers, as if in an effort to break it. Gambit defends himself, angrily snatching his left hand from Magneto and pulling his right fist back, in preparation to lash out.

It happens so quickly nothing, but Magneto's reflexes, are able to prevent it. Quickly he dodges to the side as Gambit's fist sails past his left ear, causing Gambit to lose his balance.

The camera is on him as he struggles to regain his balance, finally straightening himself to look Magneto in the eye. However as he stands it is not Magnetos eyes he meets but Rogues, who, standing calmly in front of him, protects her leader.

Scene 2

WOLVERINE: Mystique…

The scene starts with a single snarled word. This acts, to those who have not worked it out already, as an explanation to the strange actions of Rogue. 

Slowly the camera spans round from where it still rests of Mystique to take in the face of Wolverine, who stands, face contorteded with anger and hatred, just to the side of the two intruders –Magneto and Mystique.

Again the camera moves back to Mystique and we watch a smile slowly spread across her face, at the same rate as the white streak in the front of her hair, turns back to brilliant red.

MAGNETO: Not one of her more challenging shape changes, I must admit…

He pauses almost for effect, 

MAGNETO: ...but effective none the less

He smiles triumpthanly, matching the smile of his partner. 

For a long moment the room is silent as the two opposing sides stare each other out. On one side the assembled X-men stand in defiance of their introuders, while on the other, the two univited guests stand, way out numbered by the other side, smiling back at them. 

For a time, the camera busies itself by spanning over the faces of the people assembled in the room, judging each indicidual exression. Wolveirne looks at the intruders with anger, as does Cyclops, while standing next to him Gambit matches his expression although there is still a lingering look of hurt in his eyes that comes from being tricked. Jean Grey stands close to Xavier, her face a lot calmer than the men in the room as she silently glowers at the intruders. Xavier is the only one who seems to look uninterested in the situation. He keeps the expression on his face neutral, as if none of the actions in the room pose any threat to him at all. Perhaps he s assured of this because he has read the mind of Mystique, or perhaps it is his way of dealing with such situations.

These few moments probvide a calm in the storm as we are given time to digest all the information given to us in the revious scenes it also gives us a moment to reflect on the severe hatred in the room.

MAGNETO: Well I suppose its time we should be off…we'd love to stay and chat, but you know how it is things to do places to see…

Slowly he turns on his heel and begins toward the entrance, Mystique does the same, although very haltingly. None of ythe X-men are fooled, and do not move from their postios in the room.


End file.
